Diamonds from Sierra Leone
"Diamonds from Sierra Leone" is a Grammy-winning song by American hip-hop artist Kanye West. It was released on July 4, 2005, as the lead single of his second studio album, Late Registration. The song contains a sample of the theme song for the 1971 James Bond film, Diamonds Are Forever as performed by Shirley Bassey. Bassey was reported to be very impressed with Kanye's performance and stated that she wished to work with him in the future. The song peaked at number 43 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, was moderately successful on the iTunes music service, and peaked at number 8 on the UK Top 40. It won a Grammy Award for Best Rap Song at the 48th Grammy Awards. Background After gathering information on the plight of children in West African countries, who since 1991 have been forced to mine conflict diamonds and die in civil wars financed by them, West recorded a remix to "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" which featured an additional closing verse by Jay-Z and new verses that detail the situation in Sierra Leone. He initiates the remix by proclaiming, "Good Morning! This ain't Vietnam. Still, people lose hands, legs, arms for real. Little was known of Sierra Leone, and how it connect to the diamonds we own" The remix was included as the thirteenth track within the album, whereas the original version was included as a bonus track. It was originally entitled, "Diamonds Are Forever" but because Jay had a song on The Blueprint²: The Gift & the Curse called "Diamond Is Forever", Kanye had it changed. An unofficial remix entitled "Conflict Diamonds," which went into even further detail regarding the situation in Sierra Leone, was recorded by Kanye's friend and fellow Chicago hip-hop artist Lupe Fiasco. "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" remains a crowd favorite and is one of West's most performed songs. It boasts a chorus that calls for listeners to "Throw your diamonds in the sky," referring to the Roc-A-Fella hand sign, which is in the shape of a diamond. Music video The music video for "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" was directed by Hype Williams and shot entirely in black and white. It was filmed on location in the city of Prague, the capital of the Czech Republic. West was fascinated by the architecture found in the capital and felt its sculptures, cathedrals, and stone pavements emitted the timeless feel of "Diamonds". The video illustrates the topics West would later touch on within the remix of the song, as it features visuals of young African children toiling away in mines under the careful watch of their wardens. The images are juxtaposed with scenes of wealthy Europeans shopping in boutiques and trying on jewelry. The music video ends with text that reads, "Please purchase conflict-free diamonds". Track listings Digital download # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" – 4:00 U.S. Promo Single # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (Clean) – 4:00 # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (Explicit) – 4:00 # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (Instrumental) – 4:00 # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (A cappella) – 3:18 U.K. Promo Single # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (Clean) – 4:00 # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (Explicit) – 4:00 # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (Instrumental) – 4:00 # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (A cappella) – 3:18 U.K. Maxi Single #"Diamonds from Sierra Leone – 4:01 #"Jesus Walks" – 4:58 #"The New Workout Plan" (Remix) 4:03 U.K. C.D. Single # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (Album Version) – 4:00 # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (Instrumental) – 4:00 German C.D. Single #"Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (Album Version) #"Jesus Walks" (Remix Explicit) European Maxi-Single # "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (Album Version) – 4:00 # "Jesus Walks" (Remix) – 4:58 Personnel Information taken from Late Registration liner. *Songwriters: Kanye West, Devon Harris, John Barry, Don Black *Producers: Kanye West, Jon Brion, Devon Harris *Recorders: Anthony Kilhoffer & Tom Biller *Mix engineer: Manny Marroquin *Assistant engineers: Richard Reitz & Jarred Robbins *Keyboards: Tom Craskey *Guitars: Dave Tozer *Drums: Michel Gondry Chart positions Release history External links *Music video for "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" on YouTube *Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:2005 singles Category:Kanye West songs Category:Song recordings produced by Kanye West Category:Blood diamonds Category:Songs written by Kanye West Category:Songs with lyrics by Don Black (lyricist) Category:Protest songs Category:Song recordings produced by Jon Brion Category:Songs with music by John Barry (composer) Category:Roc-A-Fella Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Hype Williams Category:Black-and-white music videos Category:Songs against racism and xenophobia